Satoshi's Maiden
by Child Dearest
Summary: A girl from New York comes with her father to help capture the Phantom thief. But Satoshi can't let that happen, but as he learns more about her he can't help but fall in love. What will Krad think of this? How far would he go to make sure Satoshi is his?
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone reading this I have to tell you, I don't know much about Satoshi except what I've read from the three mangas I've bought and what Absolute Anime says. But I really love D.N.Angel and I thought this really cute idea up. If I make any mistakes please tell me. Flames are excepted. (Absolute Anime is so helpful!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from D.N.Angel. Except my characters. Thanx! **

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

_beepbeep beep beepbeep beep_

The alarm clock in Satoshi Hiwatari's room sounded off. It was seven am, he gruffly sat up and looked around in a daze. For a half hour he sat there, letting his blood pressure rise so he could be fully awake. He slowly got dressed in a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants and made his way down stairs not even bothering with breakfast.

School started and he made his way into the class room and took his seat, which was continently located where he could keep an eye on Daisuke.

"attention class today we have a new student joining us today, all the way from America." the teacher said cheerfully. A girl entered the class. She had very dark hair pulled halfway up. The rest hung down to her lower back. She wore the usual school uniform.

"now…Ms. Chase was it?" The girl silently nodded. "would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Gladly." The girl said. "My name is Gwyneth Chase. Although most people just call me Gwen. I transferred her from New York City because of my fathers work. Um…I guess that's about it" She said seeming to become a little uncomfortable when she realized everyone was staring at her with strange looks.

"very good then, Gwen you will sit in the back next to Satoshi. Now, if you need any help please don't be afraid to ask me or your other peers.' Gwen nodded and went to take her seat. As she passed Satoshi he managed to get a good look at her, there was really nothing special about her. She was average height and quite slim. Her facial features were average as well, that was except for her eyes. Satoshi froze when he saw them. They were yellow, although they had deep aqua blue spikes shooting out of the pupils. She took her seat next to him and opened her bag and took out her note book with a sigh.

**The end of the school day **

Gwen walked out of the school looking a little sad. Her first day at a Japanese school, and things didn't go so well. It was a little hard to adjust to the language and ways around here. So far she hadn't made any new friends like her dad had promised she would.

"oh-well, Its just like last time" She muttered under her breath.

"what's just like last time?" A seeming nice voice said beside her. Risa Harada said standing next to her. Gwen blinked then blushed realizing someone had just caught her talking to herself.

"Oh! Nothing!" she said rather embarrassed. Risa smiled.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" Gwen nodded "well how about you come to the mall with me and my sister Riku? It will be so much fun!" Gwen thought about it

"well…" she looked down at her feet. She had always been a bit shy around people her own age, give her someone older, like her fathers age to talk to and she wouldn't even flinch at striking up a conversation. "…well I guess it would be alright" She said looking up at Risa.

"Great! Oh…don't you have to call your parents or something to let them know where you are?" Risa asked innocently.

"Oh no, my dads a detective and he normally doesn't come home till about one in the morning, so he won't mind" Gwen answered. Risa blinked, she was amazed that this girl's father would leave her alone like that.

"well shall we go?" Gwen asked politely with a smile.

**At the mall…**

Gwen and Riku were introduced and the three girls went off to go shopping. They went all over and ended up finally collapsing at the food court.

"I'm starving!" Riku said heaving half of Risa's bags next to her chair. Gwen smiled

"what should we get to eat?" She smiled, she didn't really know what half the things on the menu were and decided to leave it up to Riku and Risa.

"Hm…" thought Riku " I know! I'll go order!" With that she disappeared to get some food. The three ate their food, when the check came Gwen grabbed it and paid for it out or a fifty. Risa and Riku both stared . Gwen noticed this and blushed.

"Wow! Gwen are you rich or something!" Risa asked Gwen smiled worriedly. In the past when she had told people about her family and money they had called her a spoiled rich girl and picked on her.

"Well you see, my mother died when I was 8 and she opened up a small account of money for me to spend how I wanted, the rest of her money she put in my fathers banking account " she finished.

"I'm sorry about your mother" said Riku

"Hey if your parents we're married then wouldn't they have the same banking account?" Asked Risa.

"well you see my parents were never married," another reason she was always picked on "but they did love each other very much" Risa and Riku smiled, well you're a very interesting person they chimed. Gwen sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The girls finished eating and went walking around more. Risa spotted some girly store and went straight to it while Riku went to a sporting goods shop. Gwen looked around and spotted a book store. She smiled. And waked in. After browsing she made her way to the mystery and suspense section. She looked around then spotted her favorite detective novel. Her hand reached out to grab it, but another hand came down on top of hers. She looked up in surprise to she Satoshi.

_Oh, it's that boy from school _ she thought.

"Um, were you going to buy this book?" Asked Satoshi. Gwen blushed. He looked at her.

_Oh my gosh, he's very…attractive. His eyes are beautiful, they remind me of the ocean after a storm. And his hair, it looks almost silver. _

"Oh no! you can have it, I was just going to look at it. Here." She said lifting her hand and taking his off hers. She handed the book to Satoshi.

"thank you" he said looking at the back. "Do you enjoy detective novels?" he asked

"Yes! They're my favorite, my dads a detective and I've always been obsessed with that sort of thing." Gwen chimed. Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"your Fathers a detective here?"

"Yes, that's why we moved. He's now apart of Tokyo's Crime Investigation Unit." Gwen said proudly.

"Hm, I'd like to talk to you about this subject a little more. Would you like to get some coffee with me? Satoshi asked politely. He really did have an interest in her fathers work and if she knew if her father knew about the Phantom Thief Dark. So they went to a coffee shop in upper level of the mall.

The coffee shop was called "Rose Thorn Café" It was painted a whine red color inside and had a rustic renaissance theme.

The two sat down and ordered their coffee. Gwen was a little nervous. This was the first time a boy had asked her to go do something out of school. _could you call this a date? _she wondered in her head.

"Tell me is your fathers name Anthony?" Satoshi asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Oh, yes. But how did you know?" asked Gwen.

"because I help out the investigators and I've heard that there's a new detective around whose really good. He's caught some people who they said could never be caught."

Gwen blushed, "yah that's my father alright, he was sent here to help with the Phantom Thief Dark." Satoshi's eyebrow shot up.

"dose your father intend to catch him?"

"well of course!" Gwen said "Why would he come here if he wasn't going to?"

Their coffee came and Gwen suddenly began to feel nervous. He had just brought her here so he could find out more about her father. She sighed and shifted her weight in her chair and moved her leg so that it was more comfy, but it accidentally brushed up against Satoshi's. She blushed red. Satoshi didn't seem to notice.

**Inside Satoshi's mind**

"So. Her father thinks he can catch Dark? I can't let that happen. If they do manage to catch him them Daisuke will-" He was caught off.

"End up in a whole lot of trouble? Possible spend life in jail? You wouldn't want that would you?" A voice said with a evil sarcasm.

"Krad. Don't worry about Daisuke, he's not your problem Dark is. And if you try anything…"

"Alright alright. Besides I'm not interested in eliminating Dark right now, whose thing girl Sato-kun?" Krad said

"She's no one. Just a student at my school. Her father is the one I'm interested in" Satoshi said in defense.

"Right, that's what they all say. Just don't let her get to close to you or who knows what I'll have to do. You're _my _everything."

"I don't think so" Satoshi said before shutting Krad out.

"Well Its getting late and I'm sure that Risa and Riku are wondering where I went." Gwen said quietly.

"excuse me?" Satoshi said not hearing her.

"I should be getting home." she smiled. So Satoshi and Gwen walked out of the mall.

"well thank you for the coffee" Said Gwen before she started to walk home. She extended her hand out to Satoshi. He extended his own hand and took it.

The moment his hand touched hers he couldn't; help but feel a shock of something. He didn't know what it was but it filled him up inside. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Well goodbye!" Gwen said before turning and walking off.

Satoshi looked at his hand for a moment then frowned and put it in his pocket.

**I hope it was okay for you guys. Please tell me if I did anything wrong.  
R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two! Thank you for the reviews! **

Gwen Made her way home. She lived in a rather large house in the upper side of town. She unlocked her door and entered, only to be greeted by silence. She sighed

"I'm home!" she said in a sarcastic tone to the air. Gwen slowly made her way up to her room. She went upstairs and walked down the hallway with several doors on each side. Finally at the end of it she came to her door. Opening it lead to a spiral stair case. She walked up it and into her loft. It was nicely decorated like any other teenaged girls room would be. Pictures of her family, books scattered around, and the occasional stuffed bear. But what set Gwen's room off from the normal was an entire wall in she had devoted to The Phantom Thief Dark. She had articles about his thievery , who he was, and even some police files her dad had given her. She sighed and looked them all over.

"We'll get you eventually" She mutters before changing into a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt that hugged her slim figure. She leaned over the bed to tie up her tennis shoes when a necklace dropped out of her shirt. It dangled in front of her. It was a gemmed heart with gold outlining it, the gold whipped out to create an angel wing on one side. Gwen Smiled at the tiny treasure. Her father had given that to her mother she then gave it to her right before she died. Gwen stood up and gently tucked it back in her shirt. Then went to the door to leave. There was work to be done.

**Down Town**

"Commander Satoshi the note Dark left said he would be here to steal the Goddess Gem Statue at 10:00!' An extremely nervous guard blurted as Satoshi and a couple other entered the museum.

"Alright thank you, please leave everything to us now" He said in a voice that seemed use to dealing with such things.

"Its 8:45 now. We should set up an advanced security and a couple of traps at least." An officer said. Everyone agreed. After it was all said and done they went outside and waited. Nine o' clock. Satoshi sat outside with a group of officers and one detective. Anthony Chase was smoking a cigarette and looking around nervously.

"Are nervous?" Asked one of the higher up officers. Anthony smiled and laughed.

"Me nervous? Nah. I'm just wondering when my back up will be getting here. We just moved and they might not know where this place is." He said happily.

"Back up?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yah, My partner so to say, she should be--" He was cut off.

"Here right about now?" Gwyneth said running over and hugging her father. Satoshi couldn't believe his eyes. What was she doing here? Was she involved with the Investigation to?

"So what's the situation?" Gwen said suddenly becoming very serious. Her father smirked.

"well he plans to steal a statue around 10:00 and--" He was cut off again.

"are all the exits sealed?"

"yes"

"hm, knowing Dark he is already in there, he'll probably steal it right on the dot and get out of there before the clock strikes 10:01." She said thinking while strapping a gun to the back of her waist.

"Well we know that" Said her father. Satoshi didn't know what to think. He just decided to observe. Suddenly Gwen realized he was there.

"Hey! Satoshi what are you doing here!" She said frowning.

"Why Commander Satoshi is the one leading this little crime unit honey" SAid Satoshi's second in command.

"Commander?" Gwen said a little confused. " I thought you said you just helped out?"

"Dose it matter?" Asked Satoshi coolly. Gwen shook her head.

"I want to go inside and look" She said in a strong voice, you wouldn't have guess that she was a painfully shy girl now.

"We've already had a look around, all we can do is wait." Said her father kindly.

"yes but I haven't had a look around now if you please.."

Its up to commander Satoshi." Her father said bluntly. Gwen frowned and looked at Satoshi. Who raised and eyebrow.

"I don't see how it would help, besides how do I know you even know what your doing and that its not a waste of my time?" He said

"I guess you'll have to find out when we go inside." Gwen said walking towards the entrance. Satoshi frowned and followed.

Inside the museum every single alarm imaginable was set. Gwen and Satoshi mad their way through them carefully. When they finally got to the statue she sighed.

"Its 9:30 so he is probably in the building by now " She said more to herself. She glanced around the museum. She glanced at a statue in the corner that had yellow tape all over it. "Whats this?" She asked

"That's a new piece of art work the museum is planning on displaying." Said Satoshi bluntly. "Now that you've seen inside you should go. It might get dangerous" said Satoshi thinking of Krad.

"Wait…" Gwen trailed off and went over to the new statue. "When did this arrive?"

"This morning" Said Satoshi "why?"

"Because this is a fake!" She said looking it over "Its suppose to a statue of the Greek god Neptune But is you look at the belt there's the dagger of Apollo. Neptune carried the sword of Apollo as a sign of peace between Fire and Water. The person who made this statue knew their Greek history but not well enough!" She said in a frenzy,

Satoshi couldn't believe what she had just said . Could she be right? _wait…She Is Right! _He thought

Gwen Stood back and pulled her gun from the holster in the back. She smiled.

"Come on out Dark!" She yelled shooting the top of the statue off. It was hallow. She moved swiftly and looked into it.

Dark smiled from the bottom where her was crouched.

"Her there" He said smiling. He outstretched his wings and shattered the rest of the statue. Gwen had her gun right on him.

"Stop in the name of the New Yo…I mean Tokyo Police!" She yelled. Dark stopped.

"Hey your pretty good, someone who know so much about treasures couldn't have always been a cute little cop." She smirked. Gwen frowned and pulled out her cuffs. She looked around fro Satoshi but he was no where to be found. _What? Where did he go? Maybe he just went to get help. _ she hoped. Dark began to move, Gwen kept her face to him. _Wait he's trying to circle his way to the door, how lame is that trick _Gwen smiled. Dark Stopped. I swear you look familiar. Have we meet?

"Not unless you've been to New York recently" Gwen shot back. What was she doing having a conversation with a thief. Dark smiled.

"Oh and just so you know, I wasn't circling to get to an exit. With that he stepped back. Gwen froze. He was going to jump out the window? She knew he had wings but she had always thought hat they were just for show. A trade mark of his. And even if they worked it was a really long drop! She stepped forward. Dark smiled and went sprinting to the statue that was an its alter. The alarms sounded the moment he touched it. Once he had it he mad his was to the window. Gwen cursed, he moved so fast. She ran to intercept him at the window. He jumped…so did Gwen. She landed on his back and help on to his deck.

ARE YOU CRAZY!" Dark yelled looking over his shoulder. Gwen held on tight with closed eyes…she was afraid of heights. But this was no time to be afraid!

" I SAID STOP IN THE NAME OF THE POLICE!" she yelled smacking Dark over the head. He frowned.

"You're insane, if I drop we both drop!" Gwen knew that though.

"Then land!" She yelled

"Never!" Dark laughed. "Well lets give you a ride you won't forget at least." With that he went into a set of spirals and flips. Gwen whimpered and held on tighter. Dark laughed the entire time. But then he suddenly stopped. "well not that I'm not enjoying you holding me tight against you or anything but I think its time you got off now" Gwen looked up in surprise as he landed.

" I don't think so!" She said sliding off while cuffing him to herself in the process. Dark didn't notice. He was looking up at a neighboring building roof. Gwen frowned and looked over. Someone was standing there watching, He was tall and had golden blond hair from what she could see.

"Krad." dark hissed under his breath.

"who?" Gwen asked. But she was suddenly interrupter. Some how the man had managed to get to the building they were on. He thruster a powerful punch at Dark.

"Hello" He said evilly. Dark Frowned and sucker punched him back, with the hand Gwen was attached to. She flew forward. Krad was hit with Darks fist…and poor Gwen. Krad blinked.

"You?" He said with a hiss.

"me!" Gwen said in distress. Krad yanked her up so they're eyes were at the same level. Yellow eyes meet gold. For the first time Gwen noticed his white wings. "what are you!" She asked becoming more confused by the minute could these guys really be angels? No! that's impossible! Right?

Krad hissed and tossed her to the side and . Dark's arm was yanked but he didn't move from where he was standing. He looked down at his hand then to Gwen.

"you're good, and I'd like to play cops and robbers with you. But maybe another time." With that Dark Dislocated his wrist and pulled his hand out of the cuffs. He looked at Krad and suddenly launched off the roof and flew away. Krad smiled and followed. But not before giving Gwen an evil glare.

Gwen laid there in silence for a while. She didn't know what to think. After a while she got up and rubbed her back. Her muscles we so tight from her flight with Dark. Dark? She blinked.

"SHIT! He got away with the damn statue!" She yelled at the sky. She growled more and cursed his soul before heading back down to the museum. Which was no easy task. Considering Dark had basically flown her half way across the city. She marched her way back.

When she got back her father ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder and looked her over.

"What were you thinking Gwen?" He yelled " We…I was so worried! We say you and Dark Jump out of that window! What were you thinking?" Gwen frowned and rubbed her arm

"Well, I almost got him" Was all she could say. Exhaustion started to come over her.

"Yah you came real close kiddo. Good work" Her father said smiling. The police at the scene were smiling little smiled as Gwen walked by like a zombie

"Wait! What happened to Satoshi?" She asked.

"Well, normally he'll go after Dark like you did. But seeing how you beat him to the punch, he probably ran after you on foot. He'll come back don't worry." said an officer biting into a doughnut.

Gwen nodded before getting into her fathers car.

"what a night" She muttered.

**Alright! Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed I wish I could give you shout outs but Fan Fiction is being stupid and won't let me view my reviews right now. So all I know is that three or more people have reviewed. So thank you very much anyways. **

Satoshi woke up the next morning at seven am. He got up but shuttered in pain. He sat there in a daze again letting the memories of the other night come back to him. Krad…he had taken control when Dark had appeared. He couldn't have let Gwen see him transform…Gwen? Satoshi's eyes widened as he remembered the girl being on the roof top with Krad and Dark. He frowned and forced himself to get up and take an Advil or some sort of pain killer. He had to still go to school.

Gwen blinked as her vision cleared. Her white ceiling reflected the gray light coming from her window. She forced herself up and looked outside. It was raining. Looking at her alarm clock she yawned…9:15.…NINE FIFTEEN! She was so late for school. She was still in her black jeans and white tee from last night! She didn't care. The school uniform form wasn't totally required. So she ran down stairs, grabbing an umbrella before sprinting out the door.

**At School**

"I swear Riku you should have been a boy!" said Risa scolding her twin for wearing a pair of combat boots and jeans. Gwen was late and a little wet from running in the rain. She came running into the class room. Unfortunately the bottoms of her jeans were wet causing her to slip and fall at the entrance of the class.

"OH! Miss Chase! Are you alright?" The teacher said standing up to help.

"Owwwy….yah I'm fine." said Gwen. A hand extended down to help her Gwen took it not looking up. Still feeling a little woozy she stumbled and felt a hand touch her waist in support. She looked up.

Satoshi looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Um, yes just not completely…woken up" Gwen said blushing, feeling the warmth of his hand on her hip.

"Alright class take your seats, we will begin in 10 minutes." The teacher chimed. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Satoshi left Gwen and went and took his seat. _He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot_ thought Gwen, but her thoughts we interrupted.

"Gwen! Hey, did you see the news coverage on The Phantom Thief last night?" Asked Risa

"Oh-no here we go" muttered Riku.

"And to think some lucky cop got to ride on his back. Could you imagine?" said Risa in a daze. Gwen laughed nervously and sighed.

"No Riku I couldn't" she said. Thankfully the cameras hadn't gotten a shot of her face and the police had promised that they wouldn't tell anyone she helped out there. Gwen didn't want everyone to know about her part time job.

"Alright everyone. To your seats!" The teacher called out. Gwen made her way to her seat and sat down. Satoshi was scribing something down in his note book.

"So where did you go last night?" asked Gwen Satoshi raised his head but didn't look at her. He was pretending to be listening to the teacher drone about the importance of history.

"I went after Dark" He said simply

"huh. Funny. If you would you went after dark you would have been following him right?" said Gwen sweetly.

"That's obvious. " said Satoshi.

" Well if you had chased Dark you would have seen where he landed and been there or at least been in the close area of the building. SO when I was leaving I would, or more like should have seen you right?"

Satoshi's head turned sideways to look at her. Gwen was calmly sitting in her seat taking note. Nobody said anything after that

It was still raining when school got out. Satoshi looked up at the clouds. Everyone was being picked up by a parent or taking a bus. He was going to the police station to do some research . He stepped out into the rain, and not having an umbrella started to become drenched. Slowly he made his way down the street in silence. His hair being pulled down in his face by the water's weight. Suddenly it stopped.

"You could get sick like that you know?"

Satoshi looked up, Gwen was holding her umbrella over his head letting herself get wet. She smiled sweetly. Satoshi's eyes widened. He felt his heart skip a beat. The same feeling he had gotten when they shook hands. Gwen was standing there. Her once yellow eyes had turned blue and now the yellow had been reduced to spikes around the iris. His mouth was open, he was trying to say something. It wasn't like him to make a fool of himself. Gwen continued to smile.

"your eyes, there--"

"They change colors." Gwen finished stepping closer to him so that they would both be under the umbrella. "They 're suppose to be blue, but when I'm nervous, in stressful situations, working, doing anything really that gets you heart beat going." she smiled. "so they stay yellow a lot"

Satoshi looked at a window of a passing store. He guessed that's why he had never seen them blue till now. When she first came to class she had been nervous. And at the mall, he must have made her uncomfortable. And of course hunting dark could get anyone's heart racing.

"Are you going to the station?" he asked calmly. He realized that because the umbrella was small and normally only fit one person they were standing very close. Gwen nodded.

"I'm dropping off something for my dad to eat, picking up some files, and then going to the market for groceries." She explained. Satoshi nodded.

"You seem to be close to your dad" he remarked

"As close as any other father and daughter." She replied simply. "How about your parents? What are they--" Gwen was cut off as Satoshi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. Gwen blushed red.

"Satoshi?" Gwen asked looking up at him. He looked at her.

"The car" He said pointing to where a car had just driven by and splashed the area she had just been standing with disgusting water. Gwen blinked and blushed even redder but turned so Satoshi couldn't see

_What was I thinking _she thought to herself _did I really think he was going to do something else! Besides why would I want him to, its not like I like him or anything. Jeeze get it together girl! _

Gwen and Satoshi mad their way down to the Station. Gwen made her way to her fathers office and Satoshi went to his.

"Hey dad! I brought you some pork chops and mash potatoes!" Satoshi heard Gwen say happily.

"Thanks honey! Boy these look great!"

Their voices trailed off and were replaced by another.

"Master Satoshi? Are you sure you don't like that girl?" Krad's evil voice said.

"No Krad, I'm sure I don't." He snapped

"pretty aggressive aren't we?" Krad said. "Besides she looked like she enjoyed it when you pulled her close to save her from that water. You made her blush" He continued to instigate.

"Krad!" Satoshi yelled. Krad laughed evilly in Satoshi's head.

"Just remember I'm your only one Satoshi. Anyone else is just in my way."

With that Krad disappeared. Satoshi felt a little worried but it soon disappeared. Satoshi worked for about two hours before he decided he wanted to go on a break. _maybe a walk _ he thought.

Satoshi made his way out the building and found he had walked to unintentionally to the market area. He looked around. Gwen was picking out which apples she wanted at the produce area.

"Hello" Satoshi said casually. Gwen looked up surprised to see him there.

"well Satoshi, long time no see: She said joking with him. Satoshi smiled. Gwen blinked.

"wow Satoshi that's the first time I've seen you smile!" Satoshi stopped his smiling and blushed a light pink. "So what are you doing here?" She asked

"I was taking a walk" He replied coolly.

"Are you sure your not stalking me?" Gwen teased with a giggle. Satoshi chuckled under his breath.

_What am I doing? _he thought _ Why did I come to se her. Shes just one of my class mates, nothing else. _Satoshi's thoughts went back to what Krad had said. _I just got to know her. Theres no way I have or want to have any feelings for her. _Gwen smiled up at Satoshi with crystal blue eyes

"Well I'm done here, would you like to walk me home?" she asked. Satoshi frowned.

_Oh no! was I to forward in asking him that! He's probably thinking I like him. He probably doesn't even think of me as a friend and I asked if he would walk me home! _Gwen thought panicking.

"But if you don't want to its alright!" She said quickly. Her eyes turning yellowier by the second. Satoshi noticed this.

"Oh-no! I was just thinking if there was anything left over at the office I had to do. I wouldn't mind walking you home." He said. Gwen sighed with relief in her head _well at least he didn't reject me. _

Satoshi and Gwen walked along, it had finally stopped raining and everything smelled fresh and new. The clouds cast a gray hew on everything making it look straight out of a black and white photo. Satoshi and Gwen came to a stop in the middle of a fountain in the middle of the city. The flowers were in full bloom, roses and lilacs were every where and their colors seemed to be enhanced by the gray hew of the clouds. It was getting dark. Satoshi stopped. Gwen turned around to look at him

"Everything okay?" She asked worried, Satoshi nodded.

"When I was little I ran away. I came here to hide." he said. Gwen walked over to the fountain and took a seat.

"Weren't you scared?" she asked.

"No. I wanted to be alone." He said "I was angry at my adopted father and didn't want to see him ever again" Gwen looked at him surprised.

"your adopted?"

"Yes. Why? You sound surprised. Is there something wrong with being adopted?"

OH! No I didn't mean it like that!" Gwen blushed red. "sorry"

Satoshi smiled, she looked so small sitting there, the roses and lilacs all around her and the fountain. She looked like she belonged to a beautiful painting. He wanted to join her, but he didn't. He didn't like her did he?

"Satoshi?"

Satoshi snapped out of his trance.

"yes?"

Gwen blushed even harder. "It was nothing you were just …staring at me." Satoshi blushed a little. Gwen rubbed her shoulder. It was dark now and the shops let off a golden light that made everything look like magic.

"Cold?" Satoshi asked. Gwen nodded nervously. Satoshi pulled off his coat and sat down next to her, she smiled at him.

_She looks like a real angel when she smiles. _he thought. He was suddenly over taken with the urge to lean over and kiss her angelic face. But would she let him? Satoshi had been in many threatening situations before. Trying to catch Dark wasn't the safest thing to be doing and Krad didn't help. Be he was never nervous. This on the other hand, scared him.

"Gwen?" he whispered. She looked up at him, blue eyes alive with light.

"Yes Satoshi?"

He leaned, their lips almost brushing against each other. Everything around seemed to stand still. It was perfect. The climax of the kiss.

But it was ruined.

A horrible bloody image came to Satoshi's mind. It caught him off guard, he pulled back in surprise before he could seal the kiss. Gwen looked surprised

"Are you okay Satoshi!" She asked. His face was pale. He got up quickly.

"I should go, I left the station and I still have work to do." He said coolly trying to regain his calm nature.

"Oh" said Gwen looking rather put out. "well I should probably be getting home anyways" Satoshi nodded. And turned and left. Gwen frowned. Why had he done that? didn't he want to kiss her? She sighed and realized she still had his jacket on her shoulder. She leaned her head on her shoulder and took in the cent of his jacket.

"he smells nice" she muttered and started to head home.

Satoshi was walking quickly back to the station.

"Damn'it Krad!" He yelled into his thoughts.

"You like this girl Master Satoshi." He hissed.

"Why did you do that?" Satoshi yelled.

"Do what?" Krad replied smoothly.

"you know what, the image I got right before…"

"You kissed her?"

Satoshi didn't know what to do. Should he acknowledge the fact he had almost kissed Gwen. But why? He didn't like her. Did he?

"Oh Master Satoshi, what a tangled web we weave" Krad said before laughing evilly and disappearing.

Satoshi didn't like that. He felt like something bad was going to happen. But what?

**Well that's that! **

**The next chapter, Krad attacks! Oh poor Gwen! **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation. So if you were wondering why I haven't updated recently that's why. I'm getting back to work now! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed! You all are AWSOME! **

Gwen stood on leaning against the arch of a bridge. The moon's light reflected off the water onto her face making her seem to be an angel here on earth. The breeze blew through her dark hair. She sighed, suddenly two hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist. She turned swiftly. Satoshi stood there looking down on her. She tried to speak but found she couldn't, the grip Satoshi had on her waist tightened. He pulled her toward him. She felt their bodies collide. His lips brushed her own sending a shock through her body.

"Satoshi?" She whispered. He smiled and looked at her. Suddenly she felt her body falling backwards. Her eyes widened. She fell. Suddenly there was a splash and she felt the water's cold embrace consume her. Then everything went black. . . .

Gwen shot up out of bed, she looked around in panic and felt her forehead. She felt cold even to herself. At least she was home and not drowning, and… she was still wearing Satoshi's jacket. Her memory finally came back to her, she had come home and collapsed into bed. She sighed with relief and then snuggled up in Satoshi's jacket more.

"What an odd dream" She mumbled. "I guess I might have a little bit of a crush on Satoshi"

From across the city Satoshi worked into the late hours in his room. He finally let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his chair. There was a new exhibited coming to the museum. A very very expensive sapphire necklace. Satoshi pulled out the picture of what it looked like. The dark shades of blue reminded him of Gwen's eyes. He stared at the picture thinking of her, finally he snapped out of it. He rubbed his forehead and went back to concentrating on dark. He became more and more frustrated thinking of ways he could capture Dark or at least keep the necklace safe.

"Master Satoshi?" Krad chimed

"what is it Krad?" Satoshi hissed

"I think its time I came out, you thinking about Dark all night is driving me crazy and I think its time I stretched my wings"

Before Satoshi could resist his body went limp and he felt Krad taking over. He felt himself being pulled into his own mind and someone else taking control.

Krad stood there flexing his hand. His face covered in shadows. A maniacal grin spread on his face.

"Now time to pay someone special a visit" he laughed and slowly walked to the window.

Gwen slept peacefully unaware of anything that was happening. The clock read 12:35. Everything was calm. Her window was open letting in the soft night breeze. Gwen tossed in her sleep. A twig snapped outside. She opened one of her eyes, sitting up she made her way to the window. She looked around for the cause of the noise. A chipmunk ran across the yard. Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"keep it down" She said to the fuzzy mammal laughing to herself. Then she stopped. "A chipmunk couldn't snap a twig like that" she said.

"Smart one aren't you?" She heard an unfortunately familiar icy voice say from behind her,

Gwen turned around and gasped. The same man she had seen attack Dark was in her room.

"what do you want?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm. Krad smiled.

"What makes you think I want something?" he hissed

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't" She replied, trying to stall for time till she could figure out how to get out of her room and call the police. She found it. Above the two was a net that held boxes of papers and files she didn't want. There was also an old plastic castle she use to play with when she was a kid. The net was suppose to be for stuffed animals but she didn't have any. She looked to her side. The rope that kept it up there was tied to a nail right beside her.

"Do you know why I'm even here?" He asked taking a step forward. Gwen frowned

"You on the rooftop when I was arresting Dark I can only imagine you're an accomplice or something. An angry side kick or something?" She questioned. Krad couldn't have looked more angry if he tried.

"Side Kick? You think I'd help that putrid scum? No no no no" he said "I'm here because your to close to my everything, so I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Gwen froze, _this guys out to hurt me _she thought becoming more scared by the minute. If she was going to act she had to do it now. She pulled the rope causing the boxes of files to come cashing down. Krad roared with rage as he was pelted with them, Gwen ran around him. Krad stood up in the mess. Be started to chase her but was knocked on the head with a rather large plastic doll house. He growled and felt his head.

"Damn girl. I'll kill her!" He roared running after her down the hall. Gwen had made if to the living room. Se looked franticly through the chestnut cabinet in the corner. Her father always had a gun inthere in case of an emergency, She finally found it and got ready. Krad came running in. She shoot at his head but missed on purpose as a warning. He froze.

"Now I want you to stay where you are and put your hands behind your head!" She yelled feeling a bit more safe. Krad just smiled.

"Aren't you funny!" He laughed, suddenly he stopped and advanced towards her.

"I said stop!" She yelled. Krad just kept advancing, Gwen had never really shot someone before, and she never had wanted to. Would she have to this time?

Krad was only a few feet from her now. She closed her eyes.

"Please, I said stop. don't make me hurt you" She whispered. Krad paused momentarily and smirked.

"But I'm going to hurt you" He said. He walked towards her more. "Here little Gwen let me take the away from you" His hand extended to the gun. Gwen shook her head . A gun shot rang out. Krad's eyes opened wide. Blood poured out of his shoulder. She had nicked his right shoulder.

"You little bitch" He yelled grabbing his arm. Gwen tried to run but Krad lashed out and slapped her across the face. Gwen flew across the room. Her lip was bleeding.

"Gwen Honey! I'm home!" Her dad's voice came form the kitchen. Krad cursed under his breath and ran out the window.

Gwen's father came in and was shocked by what he saw. He ran to Gwen.

"Oh my god! Gwen what happened?" He yelled looking at the gun to Gwen. He picked her up in his arms "Are you alright? What happened?" Gwen wanted to tell him so bad but she felt blackness surround her. She fainted.

**Sorry its short! **

**R&R for me! **

**Next chapter Gwen goes in for questioning at the station. Will Satoshi be able to handle it? Or will this budding romance be cut short?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You all should have monuments made in your honor! lol. **

**But now for what your all here for! **

"Somebody get me a doctor now!" Anthony Chase screamed as he ran to the police station. Since the station was closer then the hospital and had an actual professional M.D on hand at all times he thought it better to go there instead. The officers on hand scrambled around trying to find the doctor. He finally came out and checked over Gwen.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I don't know, I came home and she was on the floor like this.!" Gwen's father yelled.

"Sir, please calm down! Your daughters fine. It looks like she just fainted from shock and has a busted lip. That's all." The doctor said.

"But I want to know how it happened!" He yelled.

"Daddy?" Gwen's meek voice called out. Her father leaned down, thanking his stars she was alright.

"Gwen what happened? " He asked. Gwen tried sitting up but found her legs felt like jello. "Dad! Someone broke in to the house. He tried to…" She found the word had to say. "He tried to kill me" Everyone in the room went quiet. The realization of what had actually happened set in. Gwen leaned her head down and silently started to cry. Her father hugged her gently.

"Gwen were going to need your help, so that we can find this guy." He whispered. Gwen nodded and whipped her eyes.

After hours of questioning and four cups of coffee later Gwen sat in a spare office looking out the window. It was raining for the second day in a row. She sighed and sipped on some tea she had switched for her coffee. She had the jitters enough already from her encounter with her attacker. Coffee didn't help. She hadn't gone to school today, she wondered if anyone noticed.

_Maybe Satoshi did. _she pondered taking another sip of tea. She heard a knock from the door. She turned around and her father stepped in. He smiled and handed her, her school books with a list of assignments she missed in Risa's hand writing. She smiled.

"Satoshi brought these for you." He said before walking out. Gwen blushed and walked out of the office and started to look around. She didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he went home? She sighed.

"Gwen" The sound of his voice made her jump out of her shoes. Satoshi blinked. A deep frown graced his face. Gwen didn't know why though. "I need you in my office now" He said in a hurry. A secretary next to them raised an eyebrow. Satoshi noticed "For questioning" He added in a rush. Gwen nodded and followed him to his office. It was cluttered with papers and random items. Gwen sat down in a chair.

"Why are they having you question me?" She asked curious.

"You said you seen this guy before with Dark so they thought I'd be interested. And that maybe you'll tell me something you won't tell them." He said coolly. Gwen nodded. She hadn't told them about her attackers wings, she thought they'd think she was loony and through her in a mental house. Or they'd think it was Dark and go after him instead of the real killer. But she knew she had to tell someone. Maybe her father later when they were alone?

"So this guy attacked you, do you know why?" Satoshi questioned.

"He said I had gotten to close to something of his." Satoshi paused taking his notes. That sounded familiar. But It couldn't be.

"What did he look like?" He asked

"He had blond hair and golden eyes, this is the second time I've seen him…" Gwen trailed off. Satoshi's eyes widened.

_No. It can't be. Its got be someone else. It has to be. _Satoshi's mind raced. Gwen was still describing the attacker. She paused and looked at Satoshi.

"He had white wings, real white wings." She looked him in the eyes as if to try and confirm she wasn't crazy. Satoshi felt like he had the wind knock out of him. _Krad how dare you go that far! _His thoughts screamed. He looked at Gwen she sat in his chair rubbing her shoulder looking at the floor. She was in danger because he was attracted to her.

"Gwen. . ." He couldn't think of what to say. "I'm sorry" She looked up at him.

"For what?" She whispered trying not to cry again. Satoshi didn't want her to cry. He couldn't stand to. It tore him apart for some reason. He leaned forward and pushed the hair out of her face. Beautiful blue eyes shown back. He smiled and put his hand on her cheek. She looked at him in surprise. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears that stained her cheeks. Gwen blushed.

"Satoshi…I…" She didn't get to finish. Satoshi's mouth pressed down against hers. It was a simple kiss at first, but he began to deepen it. Gwen hesitated but put her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his around her waist he pulled her down in the chair with him so she was sitting on his lap. Satoshi began to bite Gwen's lip. She let out a little gasp and shuttered at his touch. Finally Satoshi broke away.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He muttered he could feel his heart beat in his ear. Gwen looked down at him. She got up off his lap and picked up her coat. Satoshi frowned. He could still feel the warmth from her body. She went to the door, turning to look at him. He looked at her. She simple smiled and left.

"What am I going to do?" He muttered rubbing his temples. "_That kiss. It was so spontaneous, that's not like me. And what if that only provoked Krad more? How can I be so stupid. I can't put her in danger like this, but…every time I'm near her I want to hold her and be with her. The shocking feeling always takes over me. _Satoshi sat in deep thought. _How can I keep Krad from hurting her? _he asked himself. In the end her already new the answer but he didn't want to except it. He would have to stop seeing her. He would have to stay as far away as possible. School would be a problem, and… Satoshi sighed, he would have to discharge her from the force. He would act as if he felt nothing for this girl.

Satoshi finally got up and headed out the door.

Meanwhile Gwen was humming a tune in her fathers car on their way home.

"you sound happy" Her father observed.

"Only as happy as normal" she retorted. Her father laughed.

"So I take it your questioning with commander Satoshi went well?" Anthony said with a smirk. Gwen frowned and crossed her arm. She looked like a child who was about to throw a tantrum.

"I don't know what your talking about" She blushed,

"Right, I to pulled the "_I need to see you for questioning_" trick on your mom to. Only she ended up slapping my with a pair of hand cuffs" He said musing. Gwen stuck her tongue out.

"Dad! You're a goof!" She smiled turning to look out the window. Maybe she might actually love someone. A smile spread across her face as she leaned her head on her hand and continued humming.

Satoshi made his way home, when he got there he flopped on his back in bed. He was tired from the days stress. He slowly closed his eyes and slipped into a sleep full of dreams.

"Somebody help me please!" someone yelled through the dark. Satoshi opened his eyes. He was lying on his back still, everything was black. He got up slowly.

"Please anybody! Help!" the voice grew more frantic. Satoshi got up and ran towards the sound. He knew who it was. When he got to where the sound was coming from his eyes widened in shock. Gwen was chained to a wall by her wrists as well as around her neck and waist. Her feet dangled from the ground. Krad stood beside her a canvas in front of him, He painted something that Satoshi couldn't see. He Didn't have to look over his shoulder to find out what it was. Suddenly Gwen winced in pain as several cuts lashed at her body. She looked up at Satoshi.

"Satoshi! Please-" She was cut as a dagger became impaled in her chest.. She screamed in pain. Satoshi ran to her but stopped . A man walked over to Gwen and smirked. Satoshi gasped. It was himself. Krad laughed as he painted the gruesome image.

"Your killing her master Satoshi!" He laughed manically.

Satoshi's double walked over to Gwen. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to say something but the pain was to much. The double leaned forward and rubbed a tear away. Suddenly his hand gripped the handle of the dagger that impaled Gwen's chest. Satoshi yelled and tried to stop it but he couldn't a barrier stopped him. His double thrusted the remaining exposed blade into Gwen's body. Her eyes suddenly lost all light and her head lowered.

"NO! Krad! Stop This Now!" Satoshi yelled turning on Krad. He kicked over Krad's canvas and punched him hard in the face, catching him off guard. Krad winced but managed to grab his wrist. He twisted till he heard it snap. Satoshi yelled in pain.

"Now non of that was necessary master Satoshi. I adore you but you have got to stop obsessing over a stupid girl. She is not worthy of you attention or affection." He said calmly rubbing Satoshi's pail face as he clutched his wrist.

"N…No Krad, your not worthy of my attention or affection." he hissed. Krad stopped and looked down at his master.

"Then I am afraid I will kill her nest time. You will learn someday that I'm the only one who understands you, who is your equal in everyway, who loves you. You'll regret you rejected me Master Satoshi."

Suddenly the world started to melt away and Satoshi was back on his bed. Still clutching his wrist. It was all so real. He shuttered. Now he would have to really keep Krad in control and Gwen as far away as possible.

**The next day at the museum, 10:00 at night.**

Satoshi and the rest of the squad stood ready for Dark. Satoshi looked over at detective Chase. He had told him that his daughter had been discharged from the squad on terms that she was to inexperienced and because her encounter with Krad might be because she had been to close to catching Dark. Both excuses were complete bull shit and they all knew it. Gwen hadn't been told yet. So Satoshi was on the look out for her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he heard her say in surprise to two police that were refusing to let her across the yellow tape. Gwen frowned and pulled out her badge.

"Let me through! I'm apart of this Crime Unit!" She yelled. Her father frowned and walked over to her.

"Gwen, your not allowed here." He said frowning.

"What? Why!" she said in surprise.

"Commander Satoshi had discharged you on term that its to dangerous and your to inexperienced." He said Gwen stood there in shock for a minute.

"Satoshi said that?" She said. Satoshi had his back turned away from the two. "But, why would he do that?"

Her father sighed "Gwen you need to get home there's nothing you can do about it."

"But you know how much I love this-" she was cut off.

"Gwen! I said go home Now." Her father yelled. Tears filled Gwen's eyes. She looked over to Satoshi He looked at her sideways. There were those tears again. He hated to see them cloud those beautiful eyes. He wanted to wipe them away. He stood there and watched as if he could care less.

Gwen suddenly stiffened up and held her tears back. She took her badge out again. "Here" She said throwing it at her father's feet. She turned and ran out of sight after that. Her father sighed and picked the badge up out of the mud. He walked over to Satoshi and pushed it into is hand.

"You know since she was little all she ever wanted to do is be a big time detective like her mother." He said then silently it a cigarette. Satoshi frowned.

"That's not my problem" He hissed.

"Right" Detective Chase snorted.

Gwen ran around the museum and into its alleyway. She kicked a few trash cans over in anger before she finally stopped and leaned against the building.

"What an ass!" She yelled "why is he doing this?" she pulled at her hair in frustration then stopped. She looked up at the museum's wall. There was a window open. She blinked. Maybe she didn't need the crime unit to capture Dark.

Inside Dark was scampering about, dodging traps and lasers. He sighed and stopped for a rest near a window. He looked around, nobody in sight. Suddenly he jumped as someone's hand grasped the side of the window. He looked out and nearly fainted at what he saw. Gwen had piled numerous garbage cans and boxes on top of a dumpster to get to the fourth story window.

"How the hell…!" Dark sputtered. Gwen looked at him in surprise as she hung from the window.

"Dark!" she chimed happy to see him.

"You!" He said sarcastically. They both grew quiet and looked at each other.

"Um, would you mind helping me?" She asked.

"No, you'll just try to arrest me…" He paused as his other half started lecturing him in his head. "fine, Dia says I should help you." Gwen blinked Dark grabbed her around the wrists and pulled her inside, not before pulling her against him and trying to feel her up of course. Gwen frowned and slapped him.

"Now! Where was I!" She said "Oh yes!"

"Your under arrest!" someone said. Dark and Gwen turned to see Satoshi standing there. When he saw Gwen he frowned.

"what are you doing here?" He yelled.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a lady" dark pointed out. Satoshi frowned and pulled his gun out on him. He would have to rap this up before Krad got any ideas.

**Well, that's all for now.**

**R&R!**

**Next up, will Gwen find out about Satoshi's secret? Read to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the delay in the next chapter! I was on vacation then I went to camp and I just haven't gotten around to it. But don't I have the next chapter for you here!**

Satoshi frown grew deeper as he looked at Gwen. Things weren't going good. If both Gwen and Dark were there then he would have a hard time keeping Krad under control. Gwen frowned.

"Sorry Satoshi but I've already got Dark, you can go make a police report now" Her voice dripped with venom, Satoshi knew he deserved it.

" Gwen I had you pulled from the force for a reason now please leave at once!" He yelled. Dark looked between the two and blinked.

" You two argue like a married couple. Now why don't you kiss and make up?" He laughed. Gwen frowned remembering Satoshi's kiss. She blushed a bit, then pulled her mini gun out of the pocket of her cargo pants she had been wearing.

"Dark your in no place to talk like that" She said putting the gun to his forehead, Dark gulped. Her eyes were pure yellow and they didn't look one bit happy.

Satoshi twitched as he felt Krad grabbing at his mind.

_"Satoshi its time to let me out!" _Krad hissed into his thoughts. Satoshi felt him triggering the transformation.

_NO! Not here, She'll see me and know….what will she do? She can't be allowed to know!_ Satoshi's thoughts buzzed as he fell on his knees.

Gwen let out a gasp of surprise. Satoshi had suddenly looked extremely ill and had fallen to his knees. She ran over to him and held him so he wouldn't fall. Satoshi mumbled something but she couldn't hear him.

_She's going to see. _He thought. Satoshi tried to pull away but Krad had control he was just waiting for Satoshi to stop fighting him. Satoshi sighed and breathed in deeply. He smelled Gwen's perfume. He smiled to himself. But the smile didn't last long. It felt like shattered glass in the back of his mind. Krad was in total control now.

"Satoshi are you alright?" Gwen pleaded to him becoming worried. His body became rigid. She blink and held him to her. "Satoshi!" Gwen shut her eyes and put her face to his chest. Suddenly he stopped shaking. Gwen slowly opened her eyes as his arms wrapped around her. She was about to look up when Dark Suddenly grabbed her around he waist and tore her away. Unfortunately Dark was pretty strong and the window was left open. Gwen flew out five feet before she started plummeting to the ground. She screamed. That was it, she was going to die. Nobody was going to save her now. But she saw black wing shoot out of the window after her. Before she knew it Dark and herself were sailing through the air at top speed.

"What are you doing!" She yelled.

"Getting you and me out of here!" He yelled. Gwen blinked in confusion. But suddenly realized they were being chased by something, or someone. Gwen screamed and pointed.

"That's the guy that's trying to kill me!" She screamed.

"Yah you and me both sister!" Dark replied.

Krad was hot on there tail. He would catch up with them soon, Dark was carrying Gwen so he was much slower. He smiled and licked his lips. He would be able to kill two birds with one stone tonight.

Dark went racing through the night, Krad suddenly picked up speed and was right beside them. Dark cursed under his breath. Krad suddenly slammed against Dark. The force knocked both him and Gwen against a building wall. Lucky for them a roof was below them. But the 10ft drop down still hurt. Krad dropped to the ground and laughed wickedly. Dark Had fallen on his head and was knock out by the blow. Gwen lay still in a corner near an edge.

It took around 15 minutes before Gwen came around. She coughed and spit up some blood. She looked around but her vision was blurry. She tried getting up. Someone let out a cackle to her right. Gwen turned but a little to fast and collapsed on the ground.

"My my how adorable. Poor little girl all scratched and bruised." Krad said enjoying Gwen's pain. He jumped down from the ledge he had been sitting in, his boots made a loud thump on the cement. Gwen winced at the sound. Krad picked Gwen up by the scruff of her shirt. Gwen yelped in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" She yelled.

" I already told you!" Krad hissed. " your to close to him now you must die"

"Him? Who do you mean…" Gwen suddenly went quiet. If Dark always ran form this guy and He wanted to kill Dark then it wasn't Dark she was to close to. It was someone else. She gasped.

"Satoshi…" She whispered.

"Precisely" Krad said. "Now time to die little birdie." He smiled as he slowly walked to the edge of the rooftop. "you don't have wings, so you can't fly, right birdie" He mused. Gwen screamed as she saw the edge of the roof. Krad laughed.

" I don't see what Master Satoshi sees in you anyways" Krad tightened his grip on Gwen's shirt. A light breeze swept through the night. Gwen squeezed her eyes shut letting a small tear fall on Krad's hand. At that moment the breeze caught Gwen's perfume and flew into Krad's nostrils.

"_She's crying? _Satoshi's voice echoed trough Krad's mind. _Why is she crying. Krad what did you do? _A violent wave went through Krad's body.

"What the fuck?" Krad said out loud

_Krad if you hurt her I swear I'll never forgive you!_. Satoshi's voice rang out like a bell in Krad's ear.

"Time heals all wounds, You'll forget her soon enough Master Satoshi" Krad laughed. The building they were on was 20 stories high, Krad slowly moved Gwen over the edge.

"Die" He hissed.

It seemed as if time had stopped. Gwen saw his hand let go and she felt that sick feeling. Like when you reach out for a step in the dark and its not there. She screamed.

"SATOSHI!"

Krad suddenly stopped in his maniacal laughter. His body froze. Something was happening, something that had never happened before. He felt himself transform back into Satoshi but something of his stayed behind. 

Satoshi didn't even think. He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. He wasn't afraid. H didn't need to be. Krad had disappeared but his wings had stayed with Satoshi. He quickly caught up with Gwen. The poor Girl had fainted from the shock. He caught her and carried her to a nearby roof top. He held her close to him, both wrapped up in his new wings. He didn't want anything else happening to her. Suddenly she moved a little and opened her lovely blue eyes. Satoshi couldn't have been more happy to see them. Gwen blinked then shot up

"Satoshi! There's a man! He's trying to kill-" Satoshi cut her off

"Shhh its alright Gwen, He won't hurt you anymore." He soothed. Gwen shook her head. Tears flowed freely from her eye. Satoshi reached out to wipe them away but Gwen suddenly froze and pulled away. Her eyes were wide in fear, she was staring behind him. Satoshi couldn't figure out why till it suddenly hit him like a brick wall.

The wings.

"Gwen its not what you think, don't worry-" he tried to calm her down. Gwen shook her head and stated at him.

"It was you, it was you all along. I…how could you?" She whimpered.

"Gwen your hurt and your not thinking clearly. Please come here" Satoshi stood up and tried to walk to her, give her some type of comfort. Gwen put her hands over her ears.

"Stop! I can't handle this right now" Gwen looked at Satoshi with tears in her eyes. "How could you!" She yelled turning for the roof entrance door. She ran away

Satoshi stood there. He was hurt more deeply then he could ever remember. He suddenly became engulfed in pain as the wings on his back dissapeared. He fell to the ground. _How can this happen. _he thought. He soon fell unconscious.

**Alright I hope that was okay! I'll get on the next chapter right away!  
R&R!**


End file.
